Love don't Hate
by AnnettK
Summary: Some words are never easy to forget and some decisions are not easy to take but sometimes somehow the right ones hurts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY HEY ARNOLD CHARACTER  
i only own the characters created by me

Hello everyone  
This is my first fanfiction ever, first of all i wanna say thank you to everyone who is taking time to read this first chapter and also sorry if this first one is a bit bored or so short. i will work my best to make it better.

The idea of this story came one day when i was listening to music on my way back home i started to developed it and thanks to my good friend Yineska who helped me i think it will be a very enjoyable story.

Also english is not my mother tongue so sorry for any grammar mistake and please let me know if you see any.

* * *

 **Chapter 1  
(Those words)**

 **Helga POV**

Everything was just like always just that we were not the same 9 years old kids. We were 18 and about to finish our last year before going to university.

Many things have happened since then, Phoebe is still my best friend of course just that know she has a boyfriend indeed since 3 and half years now and i gotta say that i'm not surprised that Phoebe and Gerald are a couple but to be the "cool and fresh air" guy of the school it took him quite time to ask her out to a real date and then ask her to be his girlfriend, i was so happy for her when she told me because i knew how much she liked tall-hair boy whose hair was not so tall anymore. Besides that everything i could say was same as always, Rhonda is the rich princess whose best friend has an obsession for bugs and nobody understand how they get along so well not at all. Harold is stil the pink boy just now taller and eating more and dating Princess Rhonda. Eugene is still Mr Bad Luck but without him everything would be a little bored i guess. Sid and Stinky only talk about video games and how they dont understand they bad luck with girls and of course my feelings for Arnold are the same, i'm completely in love with him but i just can't tell him and none of us mentioned what happened that day at the FTi building. Arnold hasn't change so much either he's still Mr Bright side and yes, he still has a crush and tries to win the heart of Mrs Perfection. Gotta say that maybe i'm the one who has changed quite a lot besides the fact that i have no longer the unibrow and i dont wear pigtails anymore...and even though i'm still the girl with the iron fits and cruel and sarcastic jokes that side of me nobody knew somehow took control over me when i turned 16 and even through at the beginning i was not sure of how to take it i got good results and a bit of more "normal" friendship with Arnold was the best. Nevertheless i still wonder how long my feelings for him would be kept as a was a normal morning, 7:30am Helga was opening the door of her house to go to the school and Phoebe was already waiting for her outside

 **End of Helga POV**

\- Good morning Helga!

\- Good morning Phoebs! How is it going? That happy faces means something am i right? She said smirk

\- Everything is very good Helga, and well.. Yes certainly you're right i'm so excited because today i have a very special date con Gerald. She said with an obvious blush on her checks

\- Let me guess... Another month with the not so tall-hair boy.

\- Certainly yes Helga i cant believe how time passed so fast and soon it'll be 4 years with Gerald.

-I could have never guess Phoebe i swear.

Helga gave a smile to her best friend and they kept walking, and she couldnt help but think that it was true time passed so fast and she still felt trapped in a rabbit hole without any idea of how to do to change the situation she was dealing with since many years ago something that no matter how hard she tried no matter how much she wanted it to change it was just complicated and yet so easy like Helga G Pataki afraid of saying some simple words? Yes of course some simple words she has been keeping as a deep secret for so many years and that even when she felt ready to let it go to let him know to take it out of her chest she just kept taking a step back and forgetting about the whole love confession thing most when she turned 16 and it became a deepest hole without a single rope to try to get out of it.

Phoebe however could not avoid to notice the sigh and helga's smile started to fade while she seemed to be submerged in her own thoughts. Phoebe could imagine what was helga thinking about or better said who... She was completely sure it was about Arnold. She couldn't help but feeling bad for Helga after all she knew everything her best friend was going through.. See him everyday and pretend he was just another friend someone without relevancy not to mention that he was still trying to win Lila's heart. She could even remember the day Helga told her how Arnold asked Lila out while they were talking in the school hall and how that time was completely different than the others 10.000 times he asked her out and how when they were exactly in front of Helga's locker he said the words that have been hauting her best friend since then

\- I really would like to go to the cinema with you Lila or to have dinner of you prefer

\- That's ever so sweet from you Arnold and i'd like ever so much but i hope you don't forget that i dont like you like you i only just like you

\- _I know Lila but... you're the girl i've like since so long and **i won't give up** so easily i really like you like you and i still have hope._

None of them noticed that Helga was there taking some books from her locker and she didnt dare to turn to see them but she could felt how something inside her broke and it now it felt empty.

Everytime Phoebe remembered the moment when Helga told her that and how for the first time she saw tears on Helga's eyes, real tears of sadness and pain and how Helga seemed so lost and helpless she felt bad to see how Helga only keeps pretending being strong and heartless.

Then Phoebe dared to speak

\- Helga, dont you think it's time you tell Arnold? She said with fear for mentioning his name

Helga reminded silence couple seconds thinking what she should say

\- No, its pointless Phoebs -she sighned- after that day two years ago in the hall my fear of rejection faded away any little hope i still had left -But Helga... Said Phoebe- No Phoebs i already told you its pointless and you know it really doesnt matters at least Football-Head sees me as a true friend and i think i cant ask for more. Said the blonde with a sad smile and a monotone voice tone

Phoebe was not convinced at all and she took a deep breath to tell Helga what she was thinking Helga liked it or not

\- Helga you can't do that just be ok being his friend and let it like that.. What will happen when you got accepted in New York? Will you leave just like that without telling him and never knowing what could have happened if you only tell him the truth instead of letting fear control your actions? Said Phoebe with a annoyed tone. Helga looked at her for a moment in shock and then sighed

\- It's not that easy, i'm only his bully and now a friend who still put pranks on him calls him names and makes sarcastic comments, nothing will change that besides i dont think i will get that beca. Said Helga still with the monotone tone but this time her eyes reflected even more sadness

Helga applied to get a "semi-beca" to study 6 months in New York and if she was lucky she would get a complete beca and could finish her studies there and become a writer, nonetheless she did it not because she was too excited to study in New York she did to prove her parents and so perfect sister that she has talent enough to be accepted in such a great university but she really couldnt see herself going that far from Arnold and her best friend.

\- Helga you are very talented i'm sure you will get it and that why i think... -Helga interrupts her pointing that they were getting close to school and Gerald was already waiting for her at the stairs with Arnold-

It was normal that Gerald always waited for his girlfriend and Arnold was almost always with him so it was pretty hard for Helga to have to see him that earlier almost everyday so she usually avoided it by walking fast and leaving Phoebe alone with Gerald and Arnold.

\- Come with me Helga please at least only say Good Morning to him. Asked Phoebe while they were about to cross the street, Helga thought about it for a second, maybe Phoebe was right maybe saying him Good morning was a good idea maybe she could have a conversation with him but that thought was took by the words she couldnt forget "you're the girl i've like since so long and i won't give up so easily i really like you like you" so she just sighed. When they finally crossed the street and went upstairs where Gerald and Arnold were Phoebe kissed her boyfriend said good morning to him and Arnold, she didnt noticed that Helga have started to walk slowler behind her so when she turned to face Helga never imagined she would ever see that much sadness in her best friend eyes even Arnold and Gerald noticed that Helga seemed to be different that morning.

Helga stopped to see Phoebe, Arnold and Gerald, she said Good morning and kept walking without another word.

\- It's just me or Pataki doesnt looks like Pataki today? Asked Gerald

\- I think helga couldnt slept so well last night and she's very tired this morning. Said Phoebe hoping that Arnold and Gerald to buy it

\- She looks a bit... Sad, its not common on Helga. Said Arnold with an evident worry tone.

It was when Phoebe noticed that Arnold didnt stopped looking at Helga while she walked and seemed to slowly disappear from everyone's sign and then she thought it was obvious that he worried for her and that meant that he cares and maybe just maybe that could means that Helga certainly had a chance.

Helga kept walking till she entered to the bathrooms, washed her face with cold water and looked at her on the mirror...

"Whats happening Helga old girl it was something as easy as change shave cream with Harold for a Mr Fudgy WHATS GOING ON? WHY THOSE WORDS ARE STILL THERE? "you're the girl i've like since so long and i won't give up so easily i really like you like you" It's ridiculous it has been already 2 years WHY? WHY? WHY? Have been all these years, poems, shrines, EVERYTHING just a no sense carousel i cant get out of? I LOVE HIM and yet...

Helga was took out of her thoughts when she heard Phoebe entering the bathroom

\- What was that Helga?

\- I said good mornig didnt i? Said Helga not showing emotion

\- You perfectly know what i am talking about Helga... Why cant you left those words behind?

\- It's not that easy, it wasnt like that summer when we ended up in the same beach house, its not like it was with Ruth its different and i definitely wasnt ready for that. Said Helga looking at the floor and she felt she was about to cry

\- Helga you should try remember what Dr Bliss said you have to face him you have to tell him he deserves to know maybe that will change the things maybe... -Helga interrupts her- Maybe he will fall in love with the girl who makes his life miserable and will live happily forever with his own personal torment. End. What a nice story. Said Helga with a sarcastic and hurt tone

\- NO! Helga you are more than that you are the one who gave her new Nancy Spumoni boots, who spent 3 hours in the trash looking for his hat, who did everything to be Juliet in that play just to kiss him, who pretended to be his pen pal from France just to have a date with him, who did everything to look good and sophisticated in that dinner, who risked EVERYTHING to help him to save the neighborhood, who worries more for him than helrself...- Helga interrupts her-

\- And who confessed her feelings at that rooftop and took it back with his help convincing themselves it all was only "the heat of the moment" and not like if something really happened.

\- Helga that was so long ago maybe he wasnt ready

\- And here we are 9 years later and it still was "the heat of the moment" let's be honest Phoebs this is not a love story where at the end everyone is so happy it's just... Another moment in Helga G Pataki's life.

Helga felt so broken inside more than ever and it wasnt just because of how bad she felt for herself for not being brave enough to tell Arnold or because she thought he'll reject her or laugh hysterically it was because somehow he already rejected her when he said those words to Lila two years ago and it wasnt like she could just move over that this time was different this time she couldnt find something to say that would make it better like she did years ago.

-But Helga... -Rings the bells-

\- Let's go to class you know Mr Brown doesnt like when we get late

The day went by as you could say it's "normal course" but not everything was like always and Arnold couldn't help but ask himself if something happened to Helga, even though they were not the best of friends Arnold cared about her and always for some reason Helga seemed to be always there and more than that she had helped him so many times, one in particular was on his mind...

It happened when they were 16 the literature professor assigned them a quite long essay about XX Century's Czech Poets and by the time he remembered and ran as fast as he could to the library it was a grey and windy day and by the time he got there it already closed and Mrs Pinderschloss was known not only as one of the most hard to pass in the whole school but for always recognizing when a project was from internet, she was a very old fashioned woman and all her assignments must have bibliographic reference and she did know all books so well, Arnold sighed and started his way back home when he saw Helga coming...

\- Don't tell me Mr Bright side is trying to be the sun to this gray day.

Arnold wasnt in the mood to jokes, his final grade depended on that essay and he forgot about the book he felt quite down

-Indeed, i forgot the book for Mrs Pinderscholss literature essay and the library is already closed to i was just going back home

\- Then you're lucky that i came this way football head i was just about to give that book back.

She took the book out of her backpack and gave it to him and without another word the turned around and started to walk

\- Helga wait...

-What now football head?

-Did you already finished yours? It's quite long and...

-Who do you think i am? Criminy football head of course i finished it.

And with that she left.

Arnold spent almost the whole night doing the essay really thankful with Helga and the next day when everyone had to give the essay to the professor Arnold noticed that Helga didn't and when the class was over Mrs Pinderschloss asked Helga to stay after the bell, everyone left and Arnold waited behind the door so he could listen...

-Helga what happened? Asked Mrs Pinderschloss

-I'm sorry Mrs Pinderschloss i forgot to borrow the book from the library and when i went it was already closed

-That nots common from you Helga but considering it's the first time i will give you the chance to do it again but not over the whole note and i hope it wont happen again

-Thank you Mrs Pinderschloss of course

Arnold couldnt believe, she lied and gave him the book even though she didnt finished her essay maybe not even started.

When Helga was leaving that day Arnold followed and stopped her to ask why

-Helga wait

-What do you want football head?

\- Why? Why did you lied? Why you gave the book when your essay wasnt finished?. Asked him so calm

She looked at him for a second sighed and tried to be as clear and rude as possible

-My literature grades are not that bad football head and criminy you seemed so pathetic that the less i could do was to give you the book ok but dont expect more favors from me pal. She turned and left.

Arnold only stayed there analyzing her words without a chance to say something but yet still thankful somehow. Helga always seemed to be there when he needed something and when he needed someone it always turned out to be Helga.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Hey Arnold character.** **i only own the character i've created.**

 **So here's chapter 2. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read it.** **it means a lot. I hope you like this chapter. i promise next ones will be better, i will do my best.**

 **Thank you**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2  
(Date on the clouds)**

\- Arnold…Arnold..ARNOLD HEY ARNOLD!

\- Uh? .. sorry Gerald, what were you saying? Said Arnold after being took out of his thoughts. **  
**It was common that Arnold was always deep into his thoughts, he has always been like that and it was not a surprise to anyone to have to call him over three times to nook him out of his mind.

\- Man you really need to stop thinking that deep! I was asking you what do you think i should give to Phoebe today? You know 3 years and half is something that must be well celebrated. Said Gerald

\- Gerald… you say that since you had one week dating her seriously will you ever stop? Besides it has been 3 years already I'm pretty sure Phoebe will be happy with anything you come up. Said Arnold with a small smile

\- Yeah yeah and says the one who has been trying to win Lila's heart for.. how many years now? And you always came up with something that and must "different that shows how much interest in her you have" come on man! Said Gerald now with a sarcastic mocking tone.

\- It's different Gerald! I'm not dating Lila.. yet.

\- Yet? So you will start to date her soon or…?

\- Soon enough i'm sure.. I think i'm pretty close and she will accept to go out with me soon. Said Arnold with a proud tone

\- Man.. if i could have a dollar for everytime you've said that during the last years i'd have enough to take Phoebe to Hawaii for probably a week and still have change to buy bubblegum at the airport and maybe…-Arnold interrupts- Ok ok got it i've said it so many times but this time it's different really i definitely feel that something is going to chance.. and don't you say that i've said that before ok thanks- Said Arnold

\- Wow man had no idea you could be that's serious, Said Gerald with a chuckle  
But seriously Arnold i need an advice.. what if she is getting bored? Not that it could be possible because come on its me.

\- Why don't you just take her to a fancy dinner and remind her why do you asked her to be your girlfriend in the first place? I mean she sure would like you two to have a romantic talk like that.. idk. Said Arnold honestly….

 _Gerald stood there thinking for a second that maybe Arnold was right and Phoebe would like that even if the was kind of a romantic guy he and Phoebe haven't had such a moment in several months so this would be perfect_

-You know what? You're right my man, a fancy dinner at Che Paris plus a romantic talk and maybe a small romantic walk on the park under the stars wouldn't be a bad idea. Said Gerald with a happy and proud tone.

-Well good luck with that! It's a good idea Gerald i'm sure she will love it.

-Now back to another topic my friend… What got you so deep in thought today?

-Huh?.. oh right.. it's Helga. Said Arnold now remembering what he has been thinking about.

-Helga? What about her?. Asked Gerald with a look of confusion, why was his best friend asking about his own bigger personal torment?

-She wasn't acting like her today you even noticed.. she looked kind of sad maybe? Said Arnold with a bit of worry, it was not common to see Helga like that

-Does it matter? I mean it's Helga G Pataki my man she probably missed some wrestling or something.. remember how she acted that day we visited the chocolate factory only because she wanted to go to some wrestling? She will be fine and we shouldn't care. Said Gerald

-Of course we should care Gerald she is our friend and your girlfriend's best friend. Said Arnold

-Ok ok you got a point, she is my girlfriend's best friend but that doesn't mean i have to care.. You know Pataki and I don't get along to well Arnold and let me give you this advice, if you are thinking about going to ask her what¿s the matter and offer your help DON'T do it my man it's better to leave her alone. Said Gerald more than serious

-That doesn't mean that… wait.. how do you know that i was going to talk to her? And why it's better to leave her alone? Asked Arnold.

-Are you kidding man? You're Arnold. the one who helps everyone with everything, to be honest it surprises me that you haven't tried yet… and well.. look man I will say this only one time, Even if Pataki and I don't get along to well he have some "stuff in common" when it comes to big personal issues you can say plus she is a girl so believe man its better to leave her alone.

-O-kay.. I gotta say that you're right i'm Arnold and everything but the second… well i don't know from where that came from but even if you're right you know me Gerald i can't help it. Said Arnold with a small chuckle

-Whatever you say my man, just remember.. i warned you.

-Come on Gerald, what's the worst that could happen?

-Believe Arnold there's no words to describe it

Arnold smiled and rolled his eyes knowing that his best friend was about to make a joke so he stood up and walked to Phoebe who was on the line to pay for her lunch since he didn't saw Helga around he thought that Phoebe should know where she was and he wanted to ask her before she joins the table with Gerald who might not like Arnold asking where Helga was.

-Hey Phoebe. Greeted Arnold with a smile

-Hello Arnold, how are you?. Said Phoebe with a smile

-I'm just fine Phoebe thanks.. huh.. isn't Helga coming to lunch?

Phoebe thought for a second… _why is he asking for her? Well he is Arnold and Helga obviously looked kinda of down today morning and knowing him the way I do he is probably worry and wants to try to help her or something, sad that he doesn't know he is the reason why she is acting like that and that it'd probably hurt her to know he worries about her as a friend_

-Well.. she left not long ago Arnold she wasn't feeling well today and she decided to go home. Said Phoene

-Are you sure its that? I mean she looked kind of sad not sick.. is there any problem?

-No no.. I mean she was a bit.. how to say..a cold she has a cold.. look she uses to sleep wit her window open and the wind has been so strong and cold lately.. yes that, so she got a cold.

Phoebe hoped that Arnold was dense enough to buy her kind of logical explication and stop asking about it.

-Oh.. I see.. but why did you let her go alone? Maybe she had fever or something. Said Arnold worriedly

-You know her Arnold, she wants to be independent and do everything by herself even if she needs help but I'm completely sure she didn't have fever she only needs to rest.

-Well if you say so Phoebe.. but yet she should try to ask for help sometimes when she needs it.

-She does. Just not so often.

In that moment they arrived at the table where Gerald was waiting for

-What is not so often?. Asked Gerald.

-Helga asking for help. Said Arnold

-Of course not, Pataki doesn't asks for help she makes you ask for it. Said Gerald with a chuckle

-I don't find that joke funny Gerald. Said Phoebe as she sat down

-Come one babe I'm just joking. Said Gerald and kissed her cheek

They ate lunch and talked about the coming basketball game where Arnold and Gerald would play with the rest of the team and how excited it was because they really wanted to win the trophy and achieve it as a record for the school hall. When the day ended Phoebe said bye to Arnold and Gerald and started her normal walk home this time without Helga or Gerald which was good because she need a small break to think about all the thing going around in her head

 ** _Phoebe POV_**

I don't understand… how everything can be so complicated? I see why Helga hides her feelings for Arnold… It's also impressive how he has not a single clue about them I mean he is Helga's main target since I can remember but yet they are friends and everything she has done for him… How come that he never noticed it's her?... Ok maybe all the insults and pranks but yet she is there when he needs… Wait she did it… she told him and… Well I think Arnold reaction to that was completely normal since they were 9 but why did he never said a word about it again? He is not that mean to think Helga isn't capable of have feelings besides he seems to worry… maybe he was scared? Or in denial? Since she was his bully and everything and human feelings are certainly complicated to manage sometimes but yet… It's not fair what Helga is going through right now

Also Dr Bliss is right she needs to tell him and pass over it whatever the result might be but from the other side seems like Arnold is something or better said someone who Helga can't live without also her fear of rejection and public humiliation are a big tunel she needs to go through so she can find out what's next…But if I try to think about it more on Helga's side I think I can understand a bit... I mean, i remember when Gerald had a crush on that girl Cloe and how it made me feel… Gosh i even went to get hair extensions and wanted an artificial tan just to look a bit more like that girl and Helga stopped me…

-You kidding right?

-No Helga, it's completely serious

-Seriously? Just because the newest interest of tall hair boy is a skinny long haired tanned doll?

Come on Phoebs you're smarter than that

-But what if it's a positive change Helga?

-Positive change? Phoebe those positive changes are the ones who make you happy and proud and some point and you make them because of you, don't make me remind you about that time when I tried to act like Mrs Perfection just to impress Arnold

-But it did work Helga, didn't it? He spent the whole party with you

-Yes he did but not because of me it was because I looked, talked and dressed like Lila and believe me it doesn't feel good to pretend to be someone you are not

Besides if he can't see how great you are just the way you are then he doesn't deserves you

-You know?... you're completely right Thank you so much Helga.

That time Helga and I shared a hug and I felt so lucky to have a best friend like her but also I feel bad because I was not brave enough to tell her that she should listen to her own words "If he can't see how great you are just the way you are then he doesn't deserves you" she is so much more than what everyone sees on her also i wonder if Arnold can see through that…He is dense but as he always try to look on the bright side of everything maybe he knows there's another side of her that not many people knows…

 _It's already 4pm i'm already at home and it was supposed to be a happy day I should be smiling looking for something to wear today but somehow my mind is on the clouds it's like i just can't sit have fun and kiss my boyfriend when I know my best friend deserves the same happiness and more than that she wish she could have it and yet she cant get it and I really don't know what to do to help her it's not like I can just go and tell him "hey Arnold, did you know that Helga loves you? No? well now you do so go for it" because she would probably kill me before I even say the first three words but i swear sometimes it looks easier just to go and tell him but once again I would never betray Helga that way and I know she can do this but she only needs the right push and that's something i can actually try to do just gotta think how…_

 _Already 6pm Gerald just come in maybe 15 minutes I feel pretty with this over knee light blue dress, the Happy 1 year together necklace he gave me and not so high heels, my hair down, a nice jacket and light make up. But gotta say that it was not easy to get myself ready thinking about everthing about Arnold and Helga and how to help her and even him because I certainly think that they could make a good couple._

 _Just in that moment i heard a knock on the door and i knew it was Gerald and i was more than ready to this romantic date to spend some really nice time with my boyfriend when this idea knocked my head… what about asking Gerald? He is Arnold's best friend and he must know something about what he thinks about her, right? I will try to find a way to ask him and don't look suspicious_

-Hey Babe, wow you look so beautiful

-Thank you Gerald you look so handsome yourself

I love kissing him just so much and when he holds me tight and makes the kiss a deep and romantic one

-Ready for today? I have a very romantic night planned for us

-Of course dear

 _And then left and we arrived at Che Paris our table was decorated with roses and candles it was the perfect romantic table for our special dinner, I was surprised I didn't know he could be this romantic even when we always have nice dates this was definitely new and I liked but then couldn't help but think about that while I was here being so happy which is not bad my best friend was probably at home feeling sad and crying… yes crying something that nobody knows is that sometimes she cries a lot and not only because of sadness but for angriness and so many mixed emotions she was to fight everyday_

-So, do you like it babe?

-It's completely perfect Gerald really

I kissed his cheek and we both got that red blush and i really like

 _After ordered our food and asked the waiter to take a photo of us we started to talk about everything since we met and I was definitely not expecting his words_

-You know babe… I feel like a really lucky man i mean look at you, you're beautiful, smart, funny, sincere and just completely perfect I don't know how i could ever looked at other girls seriously nobody is better than you and don't ever think anything else really.

 _I was shocked, me? The shyest girl of the class the one who doesn't go to party too often unless it's with him the one who could not find the right words to say that I feel exactly the same as him_

-I .. i.. I really… Gerald you… you are..(and yes I completely blushed) You're the best boyfriend in the world and you don't need to be endless romantic to prove that my dear but I love how you always surprise me and this is just.. more than what I could ask for.

-As I said babe, do not ever think that again ok? You're my perfect girl and nothing will change that and here between us I also love when you are hungry

 _Oh right, because during the years we have had our little fights and gotta say that sometimes I was too little over the bend... it's not my fault that he decided to be kind of an jerk when i was on my period and studying for finals… it was just his luck, now that I think about it even Arnold had to stop him one time or I surely would have kill him Helga was there too and it was too funny Gerald just kept asking whats wrong? And Helga said "You bucko! So leave before the just woken up lion kills you" after two days I was ready to explain him how gilrs need space in these particular days something that now he pretty does understand._

-Wow the food here is just as good as always don't you think babe?

-Certainly yes, this is really good

-And thank God this time we won't have to wash the dishes for pay for it

-Gerald it was a misunderstanding

-Yeah yeah but it was not funny

-I think it was pretty funny

 _And it surely was, back in that day I had no idea about Helga's feelings for Arnold and I see it very impressive how she managed to get him invited without having to do it herself and all that change everything to impress him but kind of failed when she noticed she mixed the restaurants names but even with that I think he was very happy when she told the truth to the manager probably he knows Helga despite of all is an honest person. I wonder if he stil thinks like that about her or what the thinks at all because it's clear that he sees her as a friend but is he open to see her as something else? He should… I'm sure Arnold had to think about the FTi day after that and maybe ask himself if that was true even when they accorded it was "the heat of the moment" not even he can be that dense to believe that someone who does all of that doesn't feels anything._

-So babe are you ready?

-Sure… for what? (I really gotta stop thinking that much I kinda feel like Arnold)

-To a romantic walk and look at the stars together, you're a little on the clouds today babe

-Sorry dear I'm just overwhelmed by everything you have said tonight

He kissed my cheek and we started our way to the park.

 _It was a beautiful night my lovely boyfriend and I by the hand on our special date night completely romantic and perfect, something that not many people know but I've been always wanted and it feels so great to be with the one you love and that you feel you will love forever. Yes even someone like me who constantly speaks about science and math is a deep hided romantic… maybe not as much as Helga but I do have this in me and i do enjoy it. Then once again couldn't stop but think how Helga must feel right now._

-It's a lovely night don't you think babe?

-Completely, because I am with you

-And you know whaty? I don't need to look at the start right now with you here.

 _And with that he kissed me like he never did before, so deep so full of passion and love, I put my arms around his neck and he was holding me so tight like if he couldn't let me go. It was just perfect, his hands, his kisses, just him and I right together is perfect._

-It was a beautiful night babe, I'm one lucky man

-It was perfect.

We shared one more kiss

-Goodnight Gerald

-Goodnight my Phoebe

After that I went to my room and even when i was feeling so happy I felt kind of bad because I couldn't ask Gerald it was just impossible and even if it was so nice to talk about us I think i need to find a way to ask Gerald about it, there must be a way not to only ask him but to help Helga because she should be able to feel just as happy as I feel right now

 **End of Phoebe POV**

And with those last thoughts Phoebe went to sleep without knowing that the next day everything could just more complicated than ever.

* * *

 **I'd appreciate if you could leave a review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Hey Arnold character. i only own the character i've created.**

 **So here's Chapter 3.**

 **I want to Thank everyone who took the time to read it.  
I'd love if you could leave a review.  
and once again sorry about the grammar mistakes, english isnt my first language.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**  
 **(And i just thought it couldn't be worse)**

Some days are not always so nice to remember, Arnold knew it so well but he was always looking at the bright side of everything but that morning it was almost impossible.

Hey Arnold, Hey Arnold, Hey Arnold..Hey-

Arnold woke up and for some reason he didn't feel tired it was just like if he got enough sleep, something that didn't happen so often since he usually stays up late listening to music or looking at Lila's last WhatsApp connection, it was not just until he saw it was already 9:30am

-Whaaaaat? How did this happen? And why today?

He had told Lila to walk together to school and she accepted, he could only think about the worst sceneries starting with Lila not wanting to talk to him again, thinking it was a joke or that he was not interesting in her anymore.. He took his phone and there was just a single message from Lila _"Good morning Arnold, i've waited just ever so much and it's getting late I'll walk school on my own. Don't worry it's ok i'm not angry. Greetings, Lila"_ the other three messages were from Gerald _"Man where are you? I just saw lila coming alone she said you didn't show up is everything ok? "Come on it cant be that bad" "Don't tell me.. badroom problems?"._ Well at least she doesn't seem mad he thought and started to hurry to get to school.

After getting dressed he went down stairs and found his grandma as usual trying to kill a fly

-Good morning kimba I see we overslept today

-Good morning grandma yeah I think you can say that I just don't know what happened but anyway I'm late I will just get a fast breakfast

-Alright kimba! But be careful

Arnold took a cup and filled it with cereal, the last bit of cereal left and then went to open the fridge and take some milk and just when he started to put the milk inside the cup he felt a horrible smell

-This cant be true.. really? Sore milk… why?

-Good morning shortman why are you still here isnt it late to go to school?

-Yes it's my alarm clock for some reason decided to let me sleep late and now that I'm in a hurry to get breakfast and leave i fill my cereal cup with sore milk

-Looks like you woke up with the wrong feet today eh shortman? And I know it's against what I've told you my whole life but there's some raspberries left better that than nothing I guess

-No thanks grandpa i think there's some apples left I will take one, I'm still in time to take the bus so bye grandpa

-Have a good day shortmal. (if that's even possible after that start hehehe)

Arnold got to the bus station just in time to take the bus and when he took a sit, he thought that finally the day was getting better and just wanted to be already at school for his math class and talk to Lila to explain what happened, it was 10:15am he should be at school stop in just five minutes but suddenly the bus turned to another street, he couldn't understand and jumped from his seat to ask the driver what was going on

-Hey what are you taking this way?

-What are you talking about kid?

-You should've took the other direction

-I have no idea what are you talking about it's the normal route of bus 52

-52? I thought it was 45

-45? That one is at 10:20 and 52 at 10:10 I think you misunderstood the times kid

-This can't be happening not today!

-Relax kid you can take the route 36 that should take you back to the stop route 45 takes

-And how far are we from that stop?

-maybe 10 minutes

Great just great thought Arnold, it was 10:20 he'd be at the stop at 10:30 if traffic was not that bad and just counting everything he'd be at school at 11:30 maybe

-But the bus 36 is at 10:45 kid so you might have to wait a bit

-Thank you sir

So yeah school at 11:45 why not.. it can't be worse… And just in that second a hard sound took everyone by surprised and the bus stopped. What? What now? Thought Arnold… this is not possible

-Sorry people, seems like there's a technical problem with the bus gonna try to fix it as fast as possible but it could take some time.

Yes, this day was going so bad so far and what could possible go wrong if he just walked to the next stop and wait for the bus? That he was 10 minutes away by car and walking it could be 15 so he had to hurry up (again) to don't lose the bus. He was walking as fast as he could and once again he got to the stop just in time and took the bus 36 asked the driver if he drives near or to the P.S 118 high school the man nodded so he took a sit and just for a second he thought that the "Eugene time" was finally over, just in that moment he got a message from Gerald _"Ok man spit it out what's going on why are you not at school?" He is never gonna believe all of this "It's complicated but I'm on my way see ya for lunch time" "Alright man… and we have a test next week about today's math class" "Tbh it doesn't surprises me"_

Arnold couldn't stop thinking on his way to school how awful the day was so far and he tried to think of how that could bring something positive… Maybe after explaining Lila what happened she'd understand and would accept his apologizes and everything would be ok again or better than that

 _-Oh Arnold what an ever so awful day you had, maybe I'd be so much better if he walk home together don't you think?_

 _-Of course Lila I'd love that and we could stop to get some ice cream if you want_

 _-That'd be ever so lovely Arnold really_

Yes that'd be the perfect end to this day… So he kept fantasying about how great the day could end until he finally got to the school stop.

* * *

BeepBeepBeep-

I really don't know what's worst the fact that my alarm is the most annoying shit ever or that i woke up an hour before it, thought Helga while she looked at the time it was common for her to wake up before her alarm but this day she was not in the mood, she didn't wanted to go to school or even leave her room because her mind was a total mess and she felt like she couldn't even get up and dress herself and it was not only because of Arnold thoughts it was because the day before when she got home from school she found the post and there was a letter from NY University, she didn't know what to expect a part of her was sure that it was a rejection letter but the other for some reason wanted it to be an acceptation letter

If it's a rejection letter nothing will happen and it will prove that what my family thinks is right and if it's an acceptation letter then I have to make a decision, she thought.

 _Flashback_

She took the letter to her room and placed it on her desk, she might open it but not in that moment maybe later.. It was 3:30pm and she decided to take and after that at 5:00pm she woke up but yet she couldn't open it. Maybe after dinner and a hot bath and then I can get rid off it I mean it's just a stupid letter and Helga G Pataki is not afraid she thought and after a small cereal dinner, what she usually has since Miriam isn't at home because of her dancing lessons and Bob works until 8:00pm she went to the bathroom to let the warm water cover all her body while she was lost in her thoughts. 7:30pm she was ready to open it and find out so she did and after reading it she knew that the complicated part just started

 _"Dear Mrs Pataki we are happy to say that you have been accepted into our University with the 6M Beca. Our classes start next Monday so we'd be happy if you arrive in NY just before to get it touch._

 _Here we send you the address and room you will have during your studies with us and your classes schedule_

 _We're happy to have you with us soon_

 _Sincerely NY University of Arts"_

She was accepted and she only had 3 days to decide and pack she had to leave latest on Friday

 _End of Flashback_

So here I am, Tuesday morning and I have no fucking idea of what to do just great, I cant even tell Phoebe she'd just cheer me up to take it and go and I don't want anybody to do that I wanna make the decision by myself and take it just because I want to, thought Helga.. but did she wanted to? That was a question she couldn't answer without losing her mind.

-Oh what the heck you know what? I will make that decision later for now i'm jus gonna get my ass off my bed and get ready for school

And so she did and as always as 7:30 Phoebe was already waiting for her outside her home.

-Good morning Helga how are you today?

-Same old Phoebs! What about you how was your date last night?

-It was very lovely Helga, Gerald never was so romantic before I mean no that much so I really enjoyed the night

It was true but not 100% because Phoebe spent big part of her day and night thinking about Helga and how to help her

-Glad to know Phoebs! I guess next time he's going to propose

-What? Wha..wha.. why do you say that? We are too young for that

-Relax Phoebs I was just joking but that blush tells me you'd like to

-I know and don't worry, you'll get married and have some smart tall haired kids

-Helga stop!

She couldn't help but laugh at her best friend reaction and blushed cheeks and think that Phoebe reaction would be funnier the day Gerald decides to propose, she was sure they were meant to each other and even if they were not the best of friend he makes Phoebe happy and that means a lot.

-Alright alright no more jokes for now

And just when they were almost there Helga noticed something, Gerald was there as always but Arnold wasn't there and she wanted to know where he was but she couldn't just ask Gerald.

-Phoebe.. could you please…

-Of course I will ask, I also think it's weird that Arnold isn't there

-Thanks Phoebs!

Phoebe went directly to hug Gerald and say good morning as always

-Good morning dear how are you?

-Hey babe! Everything is fine now that you are here!

Phoebe kissed his cheek and tried to sound as normal possible

-Oh, and where is Arnold? So weird he is not with you here

-Yeah… I think he might come soon he asked Lila to walk together so probably is on his way

As if it's not complicated enough that stupid football head asked little Ms Perfection to walk together today, stupid stupid stupid was everything Helga could think while she felt anger and sadness fill her whole body. And also Phoebe could feel the change in her best friend mood she felt bad and had no idea what to do.

-Oh I see.. how nice of Arnold, always trying to be there for everyone

-Ha! Tell me about it I'm sure the boy asked her tons of time to walk together before she finally said yes

-Don't be silly Gerald why would someone do that

And in that second Phoebe regretted her words

-You kidding right? The boy is crazy about her and don't tell him I told you this but sometimes he stays awake late to check her last WhatsApp connection

Gerald told her many times how funny Arnold's crush on Lila could be but she definitely didn't expected him to say that and was not sure what to say right now until Helga spoke

-Well I'd be nice to stay here and how football head tries to win Mary Sunshine heart but I have classes to go so later!

Her mood was so obvious and she just wanted to leave, it was just too much and it was only 8:00am

-Of..of course Helga see you

-Seriously babe, tell me how do you stand someone who could be in that mood too early?

-What do you mean? I certainly think she is right it's getting late dear let's go to class

They walked inside together and before going to class stopped by Gerald's locker and just in that moment they saw Lila walking alone

-Hey Lila good morning! Where is Arnold?

-Good morning Gerald and Phoebe, I'm really not sure he was supposed to stop by my place and walk me to school but he didn't show up I was ever so confused and it was getting late so I came alone

-That doesn't seems like Arnold maybe something happened…

-I'm ever so sure he didn't wanted to let me wait but it's ok, see you in class

-Sure Lila bye!

Just after hearing that Phoebe went to look for Helga and tell her what just happened maybe that could cheer her up a bit. Helga was already on the class room and Phoebe went to sit next to her and tell her hoping to see at least a little smile or hear a sarcastic comment but instead Helga just seemed to be more sad

-Why are you that sad? He didn't showed up

-Yes but that means that he probably feels horrible for letting Mrs Perfection waiting and now is coming to apologize and ask her for a second chance... damn he might even bring some flowers a big teddy with a "I'm sorry" sign pff

-Come on Helga you know that couldn't happen

-Maybe not but he will show up and ask her for a second chance bla bla bla that he likes her and it was a misunderstood bla bla bla so lets forget about it and have a normal her ok Phoebs?

-Alright Helga, forgetting.

And with that the day just kept going as normal as always the only difference was that it was already 10pm and Arnold didn't show up for class, some people started to think he was sick when it was already 11pm. Helga was worried but she didn't think he was sick she thought it was something else but she only to see him because even if he asked Lila to walk together and all his attention somehow was for her just looking at him always made her day better.

It was already lunch time when Arnold finally got to school, he was so angry and tired of this day and just wanted something good to happen, he went directly to the cafeteria and found Eugene on his way

-Hey Arnold how are you?

-Hey Eugene.. well I've been better what about you?

-Just fine it's a beautiful day and it's finally lunch time isn't that just great?

-Well i guess you're right

When they entered the cafeteria Arnold went to look for Gerald and Eugene told him he was going to look for a table. Gerald was on the line to get lunch…

-Gerald here I am !

-Man finally! Where have you been? We all thought you were sick or something

-I'm sick of how this day is going so far

-What happened? It can't be that bad

-Believe me it is but let me eat first I'm really starving

-Sure man

* * *

After picking some pasta with meatballs, pudding and water they were walking to the table where Eugene was already waiting and of course Helga noticed that Arnold was there and even if she was happy to finally see him she could only think that after lunch he might run after Lila or something indeed it was weird that he didn't try to sit with her for lunch. When they were about to sit, Eugene tried to push the chair so Arnold could sit better but he almost fell knicking his head with the table and accidentaly (as always) pushed it too much and when Arnold tried to take seat he fell and all the food was now on his head and clothing, everyone saw was laughing and Helga just took the chance.

-So you finally showed up to be the perfect Buffon of the day don't you football head or should i say Mr meatballs?

Everyone laughed even more and Arnold couldn't stand it anymore, the awful day and now Helga just pranked him by pushing the chair and humiliate him it was just too much indeed he should've known that Helga could make the day worse, she always does that..

-YOU CAN'T JUST BE A NORMAL PERSON HELGA? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU

Helga didn't expect that reaction from him and she was already mad so it just turned worse

-What the hell is your problem football head? Can't stand a joke or what?

-YOU ARE MY PROBLEM HELGA G PATAKI YOU ARE ALWAYS THE DAMN PROBLEM IN MY DAY YOU ALWAYS MAKE IT WORSE WITH YOUR STUPID PRANKS AND JOKES! YOU COULDN'T JUST LEAVE THE CHAIR THERE DON'T YOU?

-Heeeey hey what are you talking about bucko?!

-YEAH SURE NOW PLAY THE I DON'T KNOW SERIOUSLY HELGA YOU ARE THE MOST ANNOYING AND IRRITATING PERSON THAT I'VE EVER MEET WHY CANT YOU JUST LEAVE PEOPLE ALONE AND AND AND…

-And what buffon?

-DISAPPEAR GO AWAY WHATEVER

It felt like a stab in the chest for Helga, Arnold the Love of her life her adoration the boy she dreamed to marry since she was three the only one she ever loved more than anything was there telling her how much he disliked her and to disappear to go away from him and for something she didn't do… it was too much to handle

-FINE YOU FOOTBALL HEAD!

She walked out of the cafeteria as fast as she could. If he wanted her to go away then she was going to go away, she could feel the tears in her eyes and just wanted to go as far as possible and all she could think about was that he really mean it that he meant every single word, she was his bullied after all and now there were they, in the worst scenario she'd ever think of, listening to the words she feared the most by the person she loved the most

Back in the cafeteria everyone was shocked of how Arnold reacted and most because they all saw it was not Helga's fault

-Man I think you overreacted a bit

-Gerald is right Arnold.. why did you yelled at Helga like that?

-Didn't … didn't you see what she did to me?

-Arnold she didn't do that!

-What?

-They are right Arnold it was my fault I'm sorry

After hearing Eugene and everyone else Arnold couldn't help but feel guilty and even more when Rhonda spoke

-I think it was too much Arnold and even if Helga pranked us all in the past she stopped doing that long ago I think… yes she still makes those sarcastic jokes sometimes but even you have to realize that she hasn't pranked anyone since so long ago.

Rhonda was right, Helga hasn't pranked anyone in so long… indeed he could only remember how she always seemed to be there and helped him… then he realized his own words and how unfair it was that he yelled at his anger at Helga just because his bad day and because he didn't give her a chance to say it was not her fault what happened, he felt so bad and so guilty and now just wanted to go after her to say sorry

-I'm sorry I acted like that everyone it has been just a complicated day but it's not your fault or Helga's I'm going to look for her and apologize

-But now I tell you to be careful Arnold, after what you said I wouldn't be surprised if she punch your face

-I know Sid… but if she does I guess I deserve it

Arnold walked out the cafeteria and started to look for Helga but she wasn't anywhere, he thought that she probably was on the girls bathroom or in some classroom but he couldn't find her and just when he was just about to give up he saw her, she was taking some stuff off her locker and went fast to talk to her and she was just about to leave

She couldn't believe she was crying… at school… and for something Arnold said… again. It was all she didn't wanted to take it anymore, it was not fair and even if she loved him with all her heart and soul it was exactly that she loved him but he didn't feel anything for her and now she completely believes he never will, she took her stuff and was about to leave when he came

-Helga… helga please wait!

She didn't wanted to turn around, she knew he'd try to apologize he is just like that and she could feel tears on her face and there was no way she'd let him see her like that.

-What do you want know Arnold?

He was surprised by the tone of her voice it was so… sad and the way she called him by his name something that for some reason made him felt something weird

-Helga… what I said back there… I was just…. I really didn't mean

-Stop it. I don't want your apologizes, people don't apologize for telling the true

-No Helga you don't understand… I…

-You overreacted by yelling yeah I get you that but don't worry it's ok and I will do you the favor

-But Helga… really what I said… these words… really.. ahm… words…

- _Are like razorblades that left you with a scar_

He froze with her words… and he couldn't think of anything else to say, her words were so deep and so true and in that moment he understood how much he hurt Helga he really had no idea but looking at her even if he couldn't see her face and listening to the way she spoke made it clear for him and he couldn't explain what he was feeling

-Nevermind Arnold! And if it makes you feel better I kinda deserved it so don't feel guilty or whatever and don't turn into Mr I'm sorry ok? Bye

-But…

With these last words and still not turning to face him she left, she made a decision and she thought that for the first time in so long she was thinking about herself first than anyone else and Arnold just stood there looking at her walk away, he felt sad but he couldn't understand at all everything he was feeling and he knew he should've tried to stop her but at the same time he couldn't move or speak, he never saw her like that he never thought he'd say something like that to her… He knew his words weren't true, they weren't 10 anymore she doesn't prank him anymore they were friends and she was a friend he appreciated so much she was always there no matter what or how but now it just seems like he just lost it.

* * *

 **Hope you like it and if you can please leave a review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Hey Arnold character. i only own the character i've created.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**  
 **(Empty room)**

After what happened at school Helga only could feel her tears on her face and her anger all over her body, she was not only humiliated it was Arnold who made her feel like that _¿is that what he really thinks of me?_ She asked herlself on her way home to not only to avoid any contact with anybody but to pack her stuff and leave as soon as possible, Friday was not that far anyway and she wanted to prepare everything as soon as possible. She decied not only to leave but to not tell anybody about it yet it was driving her crazy to don't even tell Phoebe.

It was 4:30pm after getting home she took a long nap all her emotions and thoughts really took control over her she couldn't stop thinking about it she needed to talk about it to someone but somehow she didn't want to tell Phoebe so she thought about the only person she knew that was friend that could never tell on her and who was more than willing to listen to her

-… Hello?

-Hey.. can you talk?

-Of.. of course what's…going on?

-I decided to leave…

-Seems.. like NY… won and I'm .. really happy.. for yo..you but.. why crying?

-It's that obvious even on the phone? Criminy I'm such a basket case

-It's was..not.. your fault Helga he.. was.. an idiot

\- I should have supposed you knew about what happened today but good then i don't need to tell you that part

\- It's that..why.. you.. you leave?

\- Kinda.. I mean that stupid moron was that, stupid but i do it for myself too. I won't go tomorrow to school indeed i… I need to leave without all the stupid questions i don't want to answer..

-Phoebe… knows?

-No.. and she won't until i leave

\- why?

-She has been supporting me in everything since forever but this time it's different.. sure she supports me but it's something she can't understand at all and I don't want to make her feel like she has to find a solution for me.. I.. I'm the one should do that

-And..what..about…him?

-He is a stupid football head

-yes but…but…

-but what? What do you want me to say bucko? That even if he's a stupid football head I love him with all my heart and no matter what it will never change? That i will miss him too much that it'll hurt and I'll probably regret the fact of not even tell him goodbye?

-kinda but.. you.. can.. do it.. you are Helga

-Yes and probably after it I will fly and be the first woman president… However I need to start packing so i better leave ya

-Ok

-And.. well you know.. thanks for always listening

-No problem

After finishing the phone call Helga started to pack her stuff her clothing, favorite books, movies and when she thought she was almost ready she saw all her Arnold poetry books and of course she couldn't take them with her so she took them all to the mini attic in her closet she sat down looking at them all of them inside a box her face reflected a big sadness and she could feel it all over her body she looked around her and remembered all the time she spent there writing and reciting poetry looking and even talking to her already gone Arnold shrine all plans to sabotage his dates all the tears all the words she never said… so much time and so much love all in that attic. When she went back to her room she looked back to her closet she thought it was okay because everything would always be there.

She was almost done packing she knew it wouldn't take too much time since she was not Olga with twice her weight in clothing and shoes and taking every single little and unnecessary thing indeed Helga only had two suitcases a medium size box a small one and her backpack and after that she went downstairs to get some food, as always Miriam was not at home because of her dance lessons and bob was working it was just her but since it was just too normal she could only see it as a normal day just that instead of cereal she took a look inside the fridge and found a frozen pizza and while it was in the oven she just sat there in the kitchen thinking about everything she had to do and then she decided that maybe it was better to write a letter to Phoebe she has always been better expressing herself on paper… 25 minutes later she couldn't believe how easy it was for her to write it, writing was really her thing and she hoped Phoebe could understand everything she said on the letter. It was already 8pm Helga was reading packing so she decided to take a shower and sleep because even when she took a nap earlier she still felt so tired and when she was already on her bed again it didn't took too long for her to fall asleep again and since she wasn't going to school the next day she decided she might spend her time at the library, it was one the places she could find pace at.

* * *

Arnold was going back home from school, today he was walking alone, Gerald went on a date with Phoebe and it was ok for him specially that day because he needed to think about what he did what he said and everything he was feeling because of it. He couldn't understand why… He usually was not like that and felt so bad that he did that to Helga, he knew it was unfair he didn't give her a chance to say something before exploding and throwing all his anger at her and also hurt her.. Why would he yell at a friend like that and why does it feel like this? Too deep to understand was something he thought but why is it too deep? And how can I fix I know? Two in his opinion complicated questions because after what she said he was sure he was not even close to be able to apologize and that she'd listen to him but also his nature wouldn't let him just sit and wait for her to decide to listen to him but knowing her maybe it was better to wait because the last thing he wanted to do was upset her more… It was hard for him to think what was the right or better thing to do but there was something else he was dealing with… feelings, feelings that were not of guilt for hurting her it was a deep sadness and like if now something was missing. When he finally got home he was already tired and with a headache for thinking too much.

-It's you shortman?

-Yeah it's me grandpa hey

It was more than obvious that something was annoying Arnold and as always his grandpa would try to help with or at least make him laugh and tell him that everything would be okay

-Is everything alright shortman? You look kind of down

-Yeah.. well.. no but maybe it will.. I don't know grandpa

-Well you could try to tell what's that yeah-no-maybe…

-It's kind of complicated grandpa…

-I've got time so go ahead

-Well.. remember the time i had to do this project with Helga in 4th grade and i.. well

-Ah right you gave the little girl with the big pink bow and unibrown a paint shower -typical phil laugh- don't tell me you did it again shortman

-Nono.. well lets say that I did it but with words… I yelled all the anger I had because of the awful day at her and well..

-How much do I have to remember you to don't follow your bad instincts? But I suppose the girl didn't shut after that

\- Indeed… she left.. she was crying or maybe it was my imagination but she surely was hurt and I feel terrible about it and I tried to apologize but.. she said she needed time

-Well there's your answer Arnold, when a woman says she needs time it's better to leave her alone believe me besides it's not your first fight with the pink bow girl

-Her name is Helga grandpa and I know but this time it's different… I don't know how but it's not like those times

-You know what? That reminds me when I had kind of an argument with Gertie we were about 17 i told her a lot horrible things including pig tail monster -phil typical laugh- but she did nothing I was just being an idiot and after saying that I could see the hurt in her eyes I try to apologize and she wanted time and by time she meant not being close to me

-Gertie? That girl who used to bully you since you were 9?

-Exactly but in that time we were already kind of good friends, she always helped me even if I couldn't notice

That made Arnold think that maybe Helga helped him with some stuff he had no idea of… How much of a good friend was she? And why it felt so different?

-And what happened after that? Did she accept your apologize? Were you friends again with her?

-Well shortman let's say that time got us in the right place at the right time. Just be patient Arnold I'm sure everything will be ok just give her some time

-I will.. Thank you grandpa

-Anytime Arnold and remember no matter what, never eat raspberries

-I will grandpa

After the small talk with his grandpa Arnold went directly to his room he wanted to take a nap but he had to make some homework before dinner and then go directly to sleep, normally he would stay up late and make his homework but today he was so tired and even if on his mind he was trying to plan how to talk to Helga and apologize he decided to take his grandpa's advice and give her some time. He was very thankful that the homework was easy because he couldn't concentrate he could just think about Helga but not only her also the look on her face the words she said everything about that day was haunting his mind and he still couldn't understand that feeling he had and when he finally finished his homework was more than ready to eat something take a shower and go to sleep, his body and mind were too tired to stay awake longer.

When he went to bed it didn't took long for him to fall asleep but during the whole night he could only dream about that day, when he woke up the next morning the thought about his dream there was him after yelled at Helga he was just standing there when she came with a sad face and said "It's ok i'll make ya the favor" and walked away from him and after listening to her words he was running after her but it didn't matter how far he was and how hard he tried she just kept going away he tried to call her but it was like if she couldn't hear him and he just kept running and running until he saw she stopped in front of a door and turned to see him she said "I'll make ya the favor" opened the door and left and he just asked "what favor are you talking about? Helga please wait… don't leave wait" and then he woke up. He couldn't help but ask why? Why is this happening? And even though he said he was going to give her time all he wanted was to go to school and see her and with luck she would as always call him football head and everything would be okay.

* * *

-What's going on man?

-What are you talking about?

-Do i really have to tell you?... Arnold you are trying to eat a burger with a spoon

\- I.. I just got confused I wanted to take the.. the pudding

\- So.. you have been trying to take the pudding which is just besides the burger for 10 minutes? Come on man that doesn't works on me

-Alright… I was just thinking about yesterday Gerald, i still feel bad about what i said to Helga and i was really hoping that everything would be okay today but she didn't even came to school

-So what? Maybe the girl needs some time you should be happy indeed because she could be here right now killing you because of what you said yesterday

-That's exactly my point Gerald, why isn't she here today?

-Arnold we are talking about Helga G Pataki she is a mistery and she could probably be planning her revenge right now or maybe is at some store buying the stuff she will need to kidnap and torture you

-¡Gerald!.. please stop

-What? You it can be true man also I don't see the point of feeling that much guilt just let it go Arnold

-I can't Gerald… you didn't saw her face you didn't heard her words it was obvious that she felt bad

-But you tried to apologize so it's ok man the girl knows you and probably will just take it instead of having to listen to you saying it hundred times

-So you really think it'll be okay?

-Of course my man so now please eat like a normal person and better hurry we only have some minutes left of lunch

-Sure… and Gerald, where is Phoebe?

-She said she had to go to the library so we might meet at the classroom

* * *

-Are you everything is ok Helga?

-Yes Phoebs! I just needed to made some stuff

-But… what happened yesterday… are you sure that…

-Yes Phoebs I'm sure

-Don't you want me to go to your hause after school?

-Well maybe not… I mean i might be a bit busy today but I can stop by your place on my way home

-That'd be great Helga since we couldn't talk yesterday about what happened…

-Yeah… about that Phoebs let's don't talk about it that much i really don't want to… remember

-It's okay Helga

-Thanks Phoebs! Gotta go now see ya later

-Of course, bye

Helga was still at home she woke up a bit late but it felt good to sleep a bit more after such a day she was getting ready to go to the library she planned to spend her whole day there and maybe after going to Phoebe's house she would to the supermarket and buy some stuff to for once have a decent dinner, she just wanted to make her day a good one even if Arnold's words were still there, she couldn't believe how everything was now he was no the happiest thought anymore but she couldn't help but love him despite everything she knew that she would always love him even after what he said but now she just needs time… a time away even from him something she never thought she'd need.

She decided to make her stop at Phoebe's place as short as possible because she didn't wanted to be there having to see her best friend's face and not tell her that she was leaving and after convincing phoebe that everything was fine she left, went to the supermarket where she found the last person she thought she'd have a conversation with

-Pataki?

-Hey there Geraldo

-Why you didn't show up at school today?

-Got some stuff to make why?

Gerald couldn't believe his eyes Helga G Pataki was right in front of him not making sarcastic jokes not yelling not looking angry

-Just wondering… I thought you'd be there to kill my man after the cafeteria incident

-I got better things

-Really? Like what?

-What's it to you? We are not too much of friends

-Yes that's right but you got my girlfriend who is your best friend so worried and my best friend Arnold too and you look so not like you gotta tell ya

-Both Phoebe and your best friend are worry warts I think you know that… and to answer your question everything is okay I already talked to Phoebe and I won't kill your best friend so don't worry

Something told Gerald that she wasn't completely honest besides the fact that it was completely obvious just looking at her face and listening to the way she was talking… He couldn't help wonder what was going on… Yes, they were not the best of friends but they were not enemies either so he wanted to know what was happening

-Are you sure everything is fine Pataki?... I mean it's not common to see the "Move it bucko" girl like this i'm pretty sure there something that you are not sayin-

-YES EVERYTHING IS JUST FINE! CRIMINY! CANT SOMEONE JUST COME TO BUY SOME STUFF TO MAKE DINNER WITHOUT A POLICIAL INTERROGATION?

-Well that does sounds like you

-You know Geraldo this has been such a nice time but I gotta get going

-Sure but one more thing Pataki, you know it's something that Phoebe always tells me and it's very helpful, speak because you have something to say not to please others.

-And what's that supposed to mean?

-It means that I know something is going on but you just keep talking to me saying everything is fine because deep inside you wanna talk about it otherwise you could have ignored me

-Isn't that something too deep for you to say? The smirk on her face was so typical and indeed she was kind of surprised at his words

-Maybe but what can i say it's the Phoebe effect

-Gotta remember that! See ya Geraldo

On her way back home Helga couldn't stop thinking about what Gerald said and somehow it made some kinds of sense because it was true, she wanted to talk about what was happening but the difference was that she couldn't talk about it to anyone, she could talk to Phoebe and it'd make her feel better for a while but the truth was that she needed to talk about it to Arnold himself and not anyone else because it was him she had a lot of things to say and yet she finds herself not being able to.

After what in her words was a very decent dinner she went to her somehow empty room, the only thing left there was her bed and the rest was already packed ready to be sent to NY the following morning to the there a day before she arrives and then she would tell her parents that she got the beca and was leaving on Friday. Everything seemed pretty easy but all she was feeling inside was so hard to deal with but she decided it was something she had to do no matter how much it could hurt her, she was ready to leave that empty room behind.


	5. Coming back

Hey everyone.

I dont know if someone will read this its been so long.

I'm so sorry i havent post for over a year almost two i think. I promise (even if nobody is interested or reading this) i will be updating soon. I need to rewrite some chapters and edit others. I will also start some new stories.

Thank you for your reviews and advices.


End file.
